Sweet Seventeen
by Leila Zen
Summary: Siapa sangka Hiruma juga akan memberikan kado pada Sena. Kira-kira apa isinya ya? AR, SHOUNEN-AI, HiruSena, DLDR, RnR. [Happy Birthday Kobayakawa Sena! 12/21]


**Sweet Seventeen**

.

 **Disclaimer** : Eyeshield 21 punya Riichiro Inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata. Sena punya sayaaa xD /meluksena/dibomhiruma

 **Pairing** : Hiruma x Sena aka HiruSena/1x21

 **WARNING** : SHOUNEN-AI, Alternate Reality, Plot Error, typo, probably OOC, dsb.

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

I've warn you. So, please enjoy my first fic in this fandom! ;)

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah di SMA Deimon. Gedung sekolah pun semakin sepi, hanya ada beberapa anak klub olahraga yang masih disini termasuk Klub American Football.

Kobayakawa Sena, salah seorang siswa berjalan keluar dari gedung sekolah menuju ruangan Klub American Football Deimon Devil Bats. Sang anggota klub dengan posisi _Running Back_ itu mempercepat langkahnya mengingat ancaman sang Kapten Klub akan menembakkan ratusan peluru AK-47 kearahnya jika terlambat datang latihan sepulang sekolah.

Dalam hitungan menit, Sena pun sampai di depan ruangan klub. Ia menunduk, mengatur nafasnya sejenak sebelum membuka pintu.

"Permisi—"

"KEJUTAAAAAAANNN!"

"A-A-Aah...!" Sena tersentak saat seluruh anggota klub berteriak begitu ia memasuki ruangan klub.

" _OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU_! KOBAYAKAWA SENA!"

Anggota bernomor punggung 21 itu terpaku ditempat. Seketika ia merasa sangat terharu. Semua teman-temannya ingat dengan hari ulang tahunnya. Ia bahkan nyaris lupa dengan ulang tahun sendiri.

"Teman-teman! Kalian...!"

Sena kehabisan kata-kata ketika melihat ruangan klub di penuhi dengan balon dan pita hiasan di setiap dinding. Meja pun dipenuhi dengan makanan dan minuman. Belum lagi dengan spanduk besar yang bertuliskan _'Otanjoubi Omedetou Kobayakawa Sena!_ '. Dan yang paling membuat dirinya tercengang adalah kue ulang tahun coklat yang dihias dengan krim vanilla dan ada tulisan merah diatasnya yang bertuliskan sama dengan spanduk besar di dinding, tidak lupa dengan sepasang lilin berbentuk angka 17.

"Hoo, jadi teman cebol kita ini sudah bertambah umurnya! Selamat ya!" kata Togano.

"Bukan bertambah umurnya, tapi berkurang jatah hidupnya." Jumonji menimpali sakrastik.

"Bahaha! Aku setuju!" Kuroki mengiyakan.

"Jangan bilang begitu ah!" bantah Yukimitsu pada gurauan Trio Ha-ha Bersaudara.

"Sena! Bilang-bilang dong kalau ulang tahun! Jadi aku bisa menyiapkan hadiah paling spesial untukmu!" Monta menepuk-nepuk pundak Sena.

"Monta.." Suara sang _Running Back_ terdengar bergetar. Ia menundukan kepalanya, air mata yang ditahannya pun lolos mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya. "Kalian... Terima kasih... Kalian... Tidak perlu sampai melakukan ini..!"

"Hee! Kenapa kau malah menangis?! Kau cengeng Max!" Monta mengacak-ngacak rambut Sena, berusaha menghiburnya.

"Sena" Mamori beranjak dari tempatnya, lalu menghampiri Sena sambil membawa kue ulang tahun ditangannya. "Ini adalah ulang tahunmu yang ke-17 kan? Sebagai teman-temanmu, sudah pasti kami akan buatkan pesta yang paling spesial untukmu!"

"Ituloh! Yang namanya Sweet Seventeen!" ujar Suzuna.

"Iya! Ulang tahun yang ke-17 itu memang harus spesial!" kata Kurita yang diikuti anggukan kepala Komusubi.

"Aha~ha~ Aku yakin ulang tahunmu kali ini 150% spesial! Aku sendiri yang memberi ide untuk membuatkan pesta ini!" ucap Taki sambil berputar ballerina seperti biasanya, dan sukses membuat sang adik menggilas punggungnya dengan sepatu roda.

"Nah, ayo tiup lilinnya Sena!"

Mamori mendekatkan kue ulang tahun lengkap degan lilin yang menyala diatasnya. Semua anggota pun mulai bernyanyi.

"Happy Birthday to you.. Happy Birthday to you.. Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday... Happy Birthday to you..."

Masih terisak, Sena mengeringkan air matanya dengan punggung tangan. Ia menarik nafas, mengucapkan harapan dalam hati, lalu meniup lilin kue ulang tahunnya.

"Waaaii!"

Semuanya bertepuk tangan gembira begitu lilin yang ditiup Sena padam. Mereka berdoa, berharap kebahagiaan selalu menyertai bocah bernomor punggung 21 itu. Tak lupa mereka juga berharap Tim Deimon Devil Bats yang mereka cintai akan selalu maju menjadi yang terbaik.

"Ayo makan kuenya!"

"Yaa!"

Mengikuti ajakan Kurita, semua orang duduk rapi mengelilingi meja, menikmati hidangan yang tersaji di sana. Masing-masing dari mereka saling bercakap-cakap ringan, Trio Ha-ha Bersaudara yang berebut potongan kue ulang tahun, Kurita, Mamori, dan Suzuna yang begitu lahap memakan hidangan di meja.

Sedangkan Sena sendiri hanya tersenyum melihat semuanya menikmati pesta. Ia melihat ke sudut ruangan, di sana ada tumpukan kado yang akan di berikan padanya. Entah bagaimana cara Sena berterima kasih pada teman-temannya atas semua ini.

"Sena, ayo buka mulutmu."

"Aah.."

Mamori menyuapi sepotong kue pada Sena. Pemandangan seperti ini sudah tidak aneh karena Mamori memang selalu memperlakukan Sena seperti anak kecil.

"Huuh! Mamori _-san_ menyuapi Sena! Curaaanng!" gerutu Monta.

"Ini bukan kemauanku lho.."

BRAKKKK

"...!"

Suasana ramai pesta menjadi hening seketika ketika mendengar pintu ruangan klub di dobrak dengan kasar. Mereka semua menengok ke arah daun pintu, mereka mendapati sosok pemuda jangkung yang membawa sebuah senjata di tangannya.

Benar, dialah Hiruma Youichi. Kapten setan Tim Deimon Devil Bats. Ia terlihat tidak senang dengan ruangan klub yang tiba-tiba di penuhi dengan dekorasi pesta. Wajah semua umat di ruangan ini memucat melihat Hiruma yang _me-reload_ AK-47 yang dibawanya.

RATATATATATATATATATA—

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DISINII?! ANGKAT BOKONG KALIAN DAN CEPAT LATIHAN DASAR ORANG-ORANG PEMALAAAAASSS!"

"WAAAAA! BAIIIKK!"

Semua anggota tim lekas beranjak dari kursinya setelah Hiruma berteriak sambil menembakkan senjatanya. Tak satupun dari mereka yang berani menentang perintah sang komander dari neraka itu. Mereka lekas membereskan semua dekorasi di sini dan mengganti pakaian mereka dengan seragam tim. Acara makan-makan belum selesai, acara buka kado juga belum selesai. Kalau begini, batal sudah pesta ulang tahun Sena. Sayang sekali.

" _C-Chotto matte_ , Hiruma! Setidaknya biarkan pestanya selesai dulu!" teriak Mamori seraya berkacak pinggang.

"DIAM KAU _KUSO MANE_! SEBAGAI MANEJER HARUSNYA KAU TAHU KALAU BERMALAS-MALASAN SAAT MENJELANG PERTANDINGAN AKAN MEMBUAT KITA KALAH!"

"Huuh! Dia itu kenapa sih!? Ayo Mamo _-Nee_!" Suzuna menarik tangan Mamori, pergi dari hadapan sang kapten yang sedang marah-marah.

"HOI! _KUSO CHIBI_ !"

"Hiii! I-Iya?.."

"JANGAN KARENA HARI INI ULANG TAHUNMU KAU KIRA BISA MALAS-MALASAN! CEPAT PERGI DAN PANGGIL EYESHIELD 21 UNTUK LATIHAN!"

"B-B-Baiiikk!"

Sena buru-buru mengambil tas berisi seragam tim miliknya dan berlari keluar, berniat 'memanggil Eyeshield 21'. Hanya Hiruma saja yang tidak antusias dengan ulang tahunnya hari ini. Yah, itu wajar karena Hiruma tidak mementingkan hal-hal yang seperti demikian.

Namun entah kenapa, Sena merasa kecewa dengan sikap Hiruma yang acuh terhadap hari spesialnya.

.

.

.

.

"Yosh! Latihan hari ini sudah selesai! Sampai jumpa semuanya!" pamit Suzuna pergi pulang bersama kakaknya.

Anggota klub yang lainnya juga sudah pulang mengingat sekarang sudah malam. Hanya tersisa Mamori, Monta, Hiruma dan Eyeshield 21 yang masih berada di ruangan klub.

"Sena kemana ya? Kenapa beli bolanya lama sekali?"

Mamori menyimpan kembali ponselnya ke dalam tas. Ia sudah berkali-kali mengirim pesan sampai menelpon Sena, namun tak satupun pesan yang dibalas dan telepon yang diangkat Sena. Tentu saja itu terjadi karena saat ini Sena masih dalam penyamarannya sebagai Eyeshield 21. Lihat saja, ia berdiri tepat di belakang Mamori dan panik sendiri. Sudah waktunya pulang, tapi ia masih belum berganti pakaian dan kembali menjadi Kobayakawa Sena si wakil manajer tim.

Kalau ia ganti baju sekarang, Mamori pasti curiga karena Eyeshield 21 menghilang tepat setelah Sena berganti pakaian.

Bagaimana ini?

Dia tidak mau Mamori tahu bahwa dirinya adalah Eyeshield 21. Setidaknya untuk sekarang ini.

Sang manajer tim berparas cantik itu mulai terlihat cemas, ia mengira Sena pergi pasti atas perintah si kapten setan itu.

"Hei, Hiruma! Kau menyuruhnya pergi kemana?"

"Enak saja! Aku tidak menyuruhnya tahu!" jawab Hiruma malas sambil masih sibuk mengelap senjata kesayangannya.

"Mamori _-san_! Dia tadi menelponku setelah membeli bola baru, dia akan langsung pulang." Monta mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada si Eyeshield 21. Sena menghela lega, mengacungkan ibu jarinya tanda berterima kasih.

"Oh, begitu. Dia pasti kelelahan."

"Nah, karena Sena sudah pulang duluan, ayo kita pulang bersama Mamori _-san_!"

Oh, jadi maksudnya Monta berkata begitu supaya bisa pulang dengan Mamori rupanya. Modus terselubung, pintar sekali kau _Kuso Saru_!

"...Ya... Baiklah..." ucap Mamori ragu karena tak mau menolak ajakan sang _Wild Reciever_.

"Horeee!" tentu saja si bocah penyuka pisang itu terpekik senang begitu Mamori mau pulang bersamanya. "Hatiku senang Max!"

Sena melambaikan tangannya kepada Mamori dan Monta yang pulang bersama. Sepertinya Monta mengingkari ucapannya soal 'Persahabatan Max' pada Sena. Buktinya, dia tega meninggalkan Sena demi bisa pulang bersama sang manajer tim berparas cantik itu. Yah, wajar saja sih dia bersikap seperti itu. Melihat Mamori sudah pergi jauh, Sena pun melepaskan helm yang meyamarkan dirinya sebagai Eyeshield 21.

"Hei, _Kuso Chibi_."

Mendengar Hiruma memanggilnya, Sena menoleh.

"Tangkap."

Sena buru-buru menangkap benda yang tiba-tiba dilempar Hiruma. Ia terkejut melihat benda yang ditangkapnya. Sebuah kotak yang dibungkus kertas bercorak manis dan diikat dengan pita berwarna merah. Sebuah hadiah ulang tahun!

"Hiruma _-san_? Ini..." Sena benar-benar tak percaya. Makhluk seperti Hiruma baru saja memberinya hadiah ulang tahun? Yang benar saja! Kira-kira, seburuk apa benda yang dihadiahkan dari orang seperti dia? Perasaanku jadi tidak enak.

"Bayaran dariku karena sudah merusak pestamu. Tapi, aku ingatkan. Jika Devil Bats kalah pertandingan minggu depan gara-gara latihan hari ini tidak serius karena semuanya fokus berpesta, berarti hari ini adalah ulang tahun terakhir dalam hidupmu." ucap sang kapten mengancam.

"Wah..!" Senyuman pertanda senang terkembang di wajah sang Eyeshield 21 begitu melihat isi kado dari Hiruma. "Boneka maskot Devil Bats!"

Sebuah boneka berbulu seekor kelelawar merah dengan senyuman khas iblis, maskot Tim Deimon Devil Bats. Di belakang sayap kanannya ada tulisan 'DDB', singkatan dari Deimon Devil Bats. Dan di belakang sayap kirinya ada tulisan 'Ya-Ha!', slogan dari tim ini.

"Boneka ini tak akan ada di manapun. Kau beli dimana Hiruma _-san_?"

"Ada salah satu pengrajin boneka di kota yang berbaik hati membuatkan boneka maskot tim kita dengan harga yang cukup murah." jawab Hiruma diakhiri dengan seringaian setannya.

Sena _sweat drop._ 'Berbaik hati'? Ah, mungkin lebih tepatnya pengrajin boneka itu terpaksa karena ketakutan dengan ancaman Hiruma.

"A-Ah... Begitu.."

Sena memeluk boneka kelelawar merah yang terasa empuk itu. Hatinya begitu bahagia mengingat ini adalah hadiah yang diberikan oleh Hiruma.

" _Arigatou_... Padahal... Aku sama sekali tak membutuhkannya..."

"Apa?"

"E-Eh!? M-Maksudku.. Aku... Hi...Hiruma _-san_ tak perlu repot-repot memberiku hadiah!"

Argh! Sena merutuki dirinya sendiri yang salah bicara gara-gara terlalu senang. Lagipula, peristiwa Hiruma yang memberinya hadiah ulang tahun itu sesuatu sekali. Benar-benar di luar dugaan.

"Hiruma _-san_.. sudah memberikan banyak hal padaku selama ini. Dan semua yang kau berikan itu benar-benar membuatku bahagia!"

Hiruma tetap diam dan mendengarkan sambil tetap mengelap senjata perang kesayangannya.

"Jika saja aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan Hiruma _-san_ , mungkin hidupku akan semenyedihkan saat SD dan SMP dulu. Di perbudak orang yang lebih kuat dariku, tidak punya teman, dan hanya bisa berlindung di belakang punggung Mamori _-Neechan_ seperti seorang pengecut."

Kini Hiruma menghentikan pergerakannya, berusaha mencerna racauan panjang lebar dari si cebol sialan yang masih memeluk boneka maskot DDB itu.

"Tapi setelah kau mengenalkan aku pada American Football, baru kali ini aku punya teman sebanyak ini dan bisa menjadi sekuat sekarang. Itu semua berkat dirimu!"

Apa ini hanya aku, atau Sena memang sedang memuji-muji Hiruma sekarang ini? Tidak. Lebih tepatnya, anak itu berusaha berterima kasih atas semua pemberian Hiruma. Yang jelas, perkataan Sena begitu manis seolah membuat Hiruma ingin memeluk anak itu erat-erat.

"Aku tak butuh hadiah. Aku tak butuh apapun lagi darimu. Karena Hiruma _-san_ sudah mengubah hidupku! Semua yang kau berikan selama ini, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatku bahagia!"

Hiruma tertegun mendengar kata-kata yang diutarakan sang _Running Back_. Semua kata-kata itu begitu tulus. Disertai dengan senyumannya yang juga tulus, ia begitu menghargai semua hal yang diberikan Hiruma selama ini. Dan seolah benda sederhana yang ada di tangannya itu sebanding dengan harta paling berharga yang pernah ada.

Padahal semua yang Hiruma berikan adalah penyiksaan. Ancaman, latihan melelahkan, tuntutan untuk memenangkan setiap pertandingan, sikap Hiruma yang kadang jahil mencemarkan nama baik Eyeshield 21, _Death March_ , dan masih banyak lagi.

Tapi Sena malah berterima kasih untuk semua itu?

Menarik sekali.

Bocah cebol yang satu ini memang tak pernah gagal untuk menarik perhatian sang iblis. Mulai dari kemampuan berlarinya, sikapnya, semangatnya. Sejak pertama bertemu hingga sekarang ini.

Tidak.

Mungkin bukan menarik perhatiannya, lebih tepatnya menarik hatinya.

Membuat sang iblis jatuh hati padanya.

Tidak salah dia menjadikan Sena sebagai anggota Klub Deimon Devil Bats kebanggaannya, sehingga ia bisa selalu dekat dengan sosok yang telah membuatnya jatuh hati itu.

Seorang bocah cebol yang cengeng, lemah, dan pengecut telah berhasil membuat si iblis terkutuk jatuh hati?

Heh, yang benar saja. Kenyataan yang konyol.

"Kalau begitu." Tiba-tiba Hiruma merebut boneka maskot Tim DDB dari pelukan Sena. "Aku ambil kembali benda sialan ini!"

"Eh!? K-Kenapa?"

"Kau bilang kau tidak membutuhkan hadiah dariku. Kau juga bilang semua jasaku selama ini sudah cukup."

"T-Tapi..! Boneka ini kan maskot tim kita! Suatu kehormatan jika aku bisa memilikinya! Lagipula, boneka ini juga lumayan lucu!"

"Enak saja. Kau kan sudah bilang tidak mau. Yasudah, kubuang saja benda ini."

"Kumohon.. Aku benar-benar suka dengan hadiah yang kau berikan.."

Sena berusaha merebut kembali boneka yang ada di tangan Hiruma, tapi sang komander dari neraka malah mengangkat boneka itu tinggi-tinggi ke atas sehingga Sena tak bisa meraihnya.

"Hiruma _-san_! Berikan padaku!" Sena meninggikan suaranya, mulai kehabisan kesabaran.

Hiruma menyeringai jahil melihat ekspresi Sena yang terlihat marah. Sangat menggemaskan sampai berhasil membuat Hiruma mencubit sebelah pipi Sena.

"Kehehehe! Kau lucu sekali jika sedang marah _Kuso Chibi_! Kehehehe!"

"Adudududuh! Sakit!"

"Baiklah. Aku akan kembalikan hadiah ini padamu. Tapi sebelum itu..."

Hiruma sedikit membungkuk, mensejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan Sena, membuat wajah mereka berhadapan.

"Apa kau mau mendapat hadiah lagi?"

"Eh? Hadiah lagi?"

Hiruma mengangguk. "Tutup matamu."

Mematuhi perintahnya, kedua iris karamel itu tertutup, penasaran dengan hadiah lain yang akan diberikan Hiruma.

"Jika kau mengintip sedikit saja, hadiahnya akan batal dan aku akan membuang boneka ini."

Sena mengangguk, lalu tiba-tiba ia merasakan telapak tangan hangat Hiruma menyentuh sebelah pipinya. Seketika jantungnya berdebar cepat. Mendadak perasaannya menjadi tidak enak.

Dan benar saja perasaan tidak enaknya terbukti. Tiba-tiba Hiruma menabrakan bibirnya pada bibir Sena. Membuat anak itu tersentak membelalakkan matanya kaget sebelum kembali tertutup. Sena mengurungkan niatnya untuk berontak saat sebelah tangan Hiruma, yang masih memegang boneka, melingkar di pinggangnya. Sementara sebelah tangannya lagi memegang belakang kepala sang Running Back, jemarinya bersarang di antara helaian surai coklatnya.

Rona merah mewarnai sampai ke kedua telinga ketika Hiruma semakin kasar melumat bibir Sena. Lengguhan pelan lolos dari bibirnya, ia mencengkram seragam tim Hiruma dengan erat. Ia ingin semua ini cepat berakhir.

Tak lama kemudian, kegiatan mereka pun berakhir. Mereka bertatapan sejenak. Hiruma tersenyum, ia benar-benar tersenyum. Bukan menyeringai jahat.

" _Otanjoubi omedetou_ , Sena. Pastikan kau selalu menjadi yang terbaik dalam segala hal."

Sena langsung tertunduk malu setelah kecupan dan nada lembut Hiruma mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya. Plus, dia memanggil nama kecilnya, bukan julukan _Kuso Chibi_ lagi. Sumpah! Ia tak berani sedikitpun menatap iris tosca sang kapten. Ia malu namun di sisi lain merasa senang juga. Perasaannya benar-benar kacau.

"Sesuai janji."

Hiruma menyerahkan boneka maskot tim yang ia sembunyikan tadi. Sena buru-buru merebut boneka itu dari tangan Hiruma, lalu ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah padam.

"Hei, hei! Jangan sembunyikan wajahmu! Wajahmu manis kok, tak perlu disembunyikan!"

Sena tak menghiraukan ucapan Hiruma, ia terus menutupi wajahnya dengan boneka. Jantungnya berdebar semakin cepat tatkala mengingat kecupan beberapa menit yang lalu.

Lamunan Sena buyar begitu merasakan bibir Hiruma menempel dikeningnya yang tertutupi poni. Boneka itu tak menutupi keningnya, sehingga kini keningnya yang terkena ciuman sang iblis.

Sena akhirnya menunjukkan wajahnya, menatap sang iblis dengan rona merah yang tak kunjung hilang dari wajahnya.

"H-Hiruma _-san_..."

"Nah, sebaiknya kau pulang supaya tidak terlambat besok." ucap Hiruma mengacak surai coklat Sena sebelum masuk ke dalam ruangan klub, meninggalkan anak itu sendirian di luar.

Sena masih mematung di tempat. Ia menatap boneka di tangannya, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka dengan semua yang diberikan Hiruma padanya hari ini. Ia mengira Hiruma akan tetap fokus berlatih untuk pertandingan minggu depan tanpa mempedulikan hari spesialnya ini.

Sebuah senyuman mengembang di wajah sang Eyeshield 21. Tidak salah dia selalu menyimpan nama Hiruma Youichi dalam hatinya. Tidak salah kalau sosok sang iblis selalu ada dalam bayangannya.

Nama yang selalu tersimpan dalam hatinya. Sosok yang selalu ada dalam bayangannya.

Dialah orang yang sudah banyak memberikan kebahagiaan pada dirinya.

Sejak pertama bertemu, hingga saat ini.

Dan mungkin hingga nanti.

" _Hontou ni arigatou_... Hiruma _-san_..."

.

.

.

 **End**

.

.

 **A/N:** Ya-Ha! Halo, readers fandom Eyeshield 21! :D

Tolong jangan lepaskan rantai leher Cerberus hanya karena Leila membuat fic ini. xD Aku kangen dengan anime yang pernah tayang di TV jaman SD ini. Sejak pertama nonton, aku udah suka banget sama Sena. Makanya aku download lagi tuh anime sekarang buat melepas rasa kangen. Dan aku buat fic ini buat ngucapin HBD sama Sena! (Walo telat sih :'v)

Oke, makasih buat yang udah baca. Untuk segala kekurangan yang ada mohon dimaklum.

Sampai jumpa di karya lain!

Dadaaaah!

Yoroshiku ne!

.

.

.

Review Please :3


End file.
